Damnatio Memoriae
by ParkerTwins
Summary: Tout le monde dans le Clan connait -l'histoire de Malachai Parker, le fils psychotique du leader des Gemini. Mais connaissez-vous l'histoire de son frère aîné, Sebastian ? Il a également été éloigné du Clan et de notre monde, mais son histoire est bien différente... Cette histoire n'est pas seulement celle de deux frères, mais celle d'une famille entière.


p data-p-id="099833d029ab4d3267fa415d59403779"PRISON-MAGIQUE(1) DU CLAN /(VILLE DE PORTLAND, OREGON)br /br /Malachai vaquait à ses occupations habituelles quand la première secousse a eu lieu. Il s'est arrêté net, figé pendant une longue seconde, sa tête empli de doutes et d'incertitudes sur ce qui venait de se produire. Perdait-il finalement la raison, après tout ce temps ? Est-ce possiblement emréel/em ?/p  
p data-p-id="51fe688a4916997ad52d220c4dac0667"La maison entière tremblait autour de lui, quelques objets tanguaient, d'autres ont frappé le sol bruyamment mais Malachai l'a complètement ignoré, ses yeux bleus ont tout de suite chercher la fenêtre la plus proche, ses pensées partant dans tous les sens. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte, celle-ci allant claquer contre le mur de la maison. Kai n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, rejoignant le porche à grandes enjambés, ses yeux vagabondant autour à la recherche de quelque chose. Il n'était pas sur quoi mais quelque chose devait être différent, quelque chose devait l'être./p  
p data-p-id="16394bc6842bfba53c13699b43a13fa7"Une nouvelle secousse le fit s'arrêter une nouvelle fois, un sourire presque malsain grandissant sur ses lèvres. Oh non, il ne l'avait pas rêver, ça se passait vraiment, tout était bien réel : un tremblement de terre. Depuis tout ce temps, dans cette réplique de l'enfer, il n'y avait jamais eu de tremblement de terre. emJamais/em. Et ce, pour la seule et unique raison que le même jour se répétait, encore et encore, depuis 18 longues années, et il n'y avait pas eu de phénomène sismique le .1994. Quelque chose avait changé, ça ne faisait aucun doute !/p  
p data-p-id="286d0f46783e0a46de4ebd8d07a90449"Il regarda avec torpeur le ciel s'assombrir sous ses yeux alors que le soleil brillait encore il y a seulement quelques minutes. Un grondement sourd raisonna autour de lui, un éclair rouge vif transperçant et traversant le ciel. Kai resta étrangement stoïque, comme hypnotisé, emsubjugué/em par le spectacle qui se jouait autour de lui./p  
p data-p-id="1b1bc0c755ae9c38f50d8a2fe0c9f9dc"C'était comme regarder un film, irréel, il se croirait presque dans le monde post-apocalyptique de (bon, pas forcement dans les mêmes proportions, hein, personne n'était entrain de prendre feu et de se désintégrer mais Kai avait emadoré/em ce film quand il est sorti)./p  
p data-p-id="80a3de40a999248d2d48100f8d0b6767"Le ciel avait complètement changer de couleur, a présent d'un rouge sang, passant par des teintes orangers, et suivi d'une couleur plus douce qui s'étirait au loin, presque comme un rose pastel ; une espèce d'aurore boréale sous acide. Un mélange qui résultait en une couleur sublime, presque poétique, comme venu d'un autre monde, il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel dans le monde réel. Et aussi vite que cela avait commencer, c'était terminé./p  
p data-p-id="bbc4e62089830a9851f0a770ae02b273"Le silence s'abattit de nouveau autour de lui comme une chape de plomb, et pendant un instant Kai retint presque sa respiration, engloutit par ce silence oppressant. Et si tout ça n'était qu'un jeu ? Et si tout redevenait exactement comme avant ? C'est là, alors qu'il perdait la minuscule pointe d'espoir qui été née dans ses tripes, qu'un nouveau bruit se fit entendre, plus doux. Un bruit qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis bien longtemps, presque emtrop/em longtemps. Il n'aurait jamais crut ça puisse un jour lui manquer./p  
p data-p-id="7bedb226c7704bd79515b91317503ad2"Le jeune homme s'est alors prudemment approché de la source du bruit et quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur d'y trouver un oisillon battre ses ailes en chantonnant joyeusement./p  
p data-p-id="ca44cc0f956eca4b700288b49fbac208"Un oiseau. br /Un être emvivant/em./p  
p data-p-id="315a626cb16370f96e35f23e34504efc"Tout est monstrueusement fixe ici, figé, aucun bruits jamais. Aucunes autres personnes. Juste lui. Kai avait toujours été terriblement seul, même dans le monde réel, personne ne l'avait jamais réellement compris, personne n'avait même emessayer/em de le comprendre (a quelques exceptions près), il n'avait toujours eu que ses propres pensées pour seule compagnie et les choses n'étaient pas bien différente ici, après tout./p  
p data-p-id="eb707dfc9ed85d35a818f2085a9c6784"Le jeune homme s'est accroupi, observant le petit être un court instant avant de plisser les yeux et de l'attraper entre ses mains. Ce petit être qu'il pourrait emécraser/em entre ses doigts si seulement il le décidait. Ah, ça lui rappellerais presque ses petits frères et sœurs, fragile et inutile !/p  
p data-p-id="028c4d565be10ec61ce3e079db462dd7"Il a penché la tête sur le côté et c'est seulement a ce moment là qu'il le remarqua finalement : un étrange symbole au sol, là où se trouvait précédemment l'animal. Malachai savait une chose ou deux sur la magie, ça l'avait toujours passionné, et pendant les 18 dernières années il n'avait cesser de lire et d'absorber le plus d'informations possible, et il savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait./p  
p data-p-id="7d07cb09d3ce5e94e5ce60b37c2942ac"Une clé. Une clé ouvre toujours emune porte/em. Une porte qui ne peut qu'ouvrir emce monde/em. C'est l'occasion qu'il avait cherché depuis son arrivée, son unique chance de dégager d'ici une bonne fois pour toute et, par la même occasion, faire payer tous ceux qui avaient oser un jour le trahir./p 


End file.
